Teenage Dirtbag
by KlainerBusyKlaining
Summary: Kurt Hummel head skank and resident bad boy is starting to develop *gulp* Feelings! And these *shiver* feelings are somehow realted to head cheerio Blaine Anderson Skank!Kurt Cheerio!Blaine Abusive!Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage dirtbag**

**Chapter 1.**

**AN: I don't own Glee and never will :'(**

Kurt Hummel noisily pulled up in front of the doors to McKinley high on his pink and silver Harley an hour and 25 minutes late. Oh well he at least he'd bothered to show up. They should count themselves lucky. Just then Kurt saw something or someone moving at the edge of his vision... Just his luck it was Sue Sylvester. "Hummel! What are you doing out here?" Sue snapped her lips arching slightly into a cruel smile.

"Nothing." Kurt said looking down at his vintage biker boots with slight annoyance. Just then he heard a snide sneer from the group of oncoming Cheerio's, he scanned the group a glare adorning his face looking for the idiot brave enough to sneer at the head of the skank's. His Glasz eyes suddenly meet a pair of golden orbs, surrounded by dark unruly curl... Anderson! Blaine freakin' Anderson head cheerio and school bitch! How dare he!? "Huh...Nice bike Hummel!" Blaine scoffed rolling his eyes. Kurt thought for a second before scanning down Blaine's body, pushing through the group of cheerio's and in through the office with a call of "Huh...Nice arse Anderson."

"Mr Hummel," called the receptionist as Kurt continued to swagger down the corridor towards the football field, to meet the skank's under the bleachers. Hey he was here he didn't say he was going to learn now that was optimistic! "Mr Hummel! This is the fourth time this week! I will need to phone your father about this" the blond receptionist called as she chased the pink haired leather clad skank down the hall. "Fine Caroline! Give him a call, he's missed you" Kurt said before he turned the corner and walked out slowly onto the field towards the bleachers, lighter in hand, pulling out the cigarette tucked behind his ear. Just as Kurt was about halfway across the field and about half way through his cigarette he felt eyes on the back of his head. He turned slowly to see Blaine and his smirky little meerkat faced boyfriend Sebastian "Smarmy" Smythe. That made Kurt smile "Hey its 'nice ass Anderson' and his Prince Smarming." Blaine smiled slightly at this however his smile quickly faded when he caught Sebastian looking at him. "What was that Hummel?" Sebastian growled.

"What about your boyfriend's nice ass or about you being a smarmy git?" Kurt asked acting all innocent.

Sebastian tried very hard to look threatening. He wasn't an idiot. Scratch that he was an idiot but he knew that no one messed with Kurt Hummel. In short this off the rails, pink haired, Harley driving, ex-cheerio could kick ass.

"Watch your back Hummel!" Sebastian said pushing past Kurt and heading towards the bleachers.

"Watch your boyfriend Smythe!" Kurt chuckled. Sebastian let out a low growl

"Just ignore him Seb he's not worth it." Blaine said trying to calm Sebastian down.

"Yeah Seb," Kurt sneered "Listen to your fine ass bo..." That was all Kurt managed to say before Blaine slyly and swiftly kicked Kurt in the balls!

"Don't talk about me like that! Like all I am, is some damn prize! That's all guys ever see me as a trophy, a prize, arm candy, a bitchy hot cheerleader! Never a f****** name!" Blaine screeched before he flounced off up the steeps and back inside the school building.

"Now see what you've done Hummel! I'll get you for that!" Sebastian snapped as he followed the way Blaine had gone up the steps.

Kurt's stomach dropped emotions spinning and turning in his head.

He felt angry at Sebastian for simply breathing most of the time ,but it wasn't just that this time. Was it that Sebastian had Anderson and he didn't... no of course not,he just didn't want to see Anderson hurt? That was no better. Kurt normally didn't care for anyone but himself but this boy, this boy was different. Kurt felt like it was his right, no his duty to protect Blaine he had no idea how or why, he just knew, Blaine had to stay safe.

However he was also slightly angry at Blaine for that well timed kick (the pain of which was now subsiding.)

Then at the very bottom lay something Kurt Hummel head skank and all round badass had never felt before... Regret.

With Blaine in a deserted corridor...

Blaine sat against the wall of the empty corridor hoping that he would not be noticed after all no one could ever see Blaine 'hot, bitchy, head cheerio' Anderson cry! But he couldn't help it he was only human. Tears continued to run down his face, just one thought running through his mind 'I hope that he doesn't find me, or I'll really be for...' Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by the one face he hadn't wanted to see. Blaine wiped his eyes and tried to stop his nose running as he called "Hey Seb, baby." trying hard to sound cheery as he stood. But no matter how hard Blaine tried it was impossible to hide the fear in his hazel eyes and his defensive body position... he had good reason

*flashback*

"Now see what you've done Hummel! I'll get you for that!" Sebastian snapped as he followed the way Blaine had gone up the steps.

*End of flash back*

That dear reader was a lie. Sebastian would never attempt to 'get Kurt for that', he was too afraid, Kurt was too strong. But that didn't stop Sebastian taking his anger and aggression out else where... like on his petite and venerable boyfriend perhaps? Yes dear reader this story is not as you thought did you believe that Blaine ran because he didn't want Kurt to see him cry? Well did you? Well sadly you are wrong... he ran before Sebastian could see him cry.

"You're so weak Blaine!" Sebastian yelled in Blaine's face throwing in a back hand slap for good measure. Blaine whimpered. "You're so weak! How could anyone ever love you!" Sebastian spat, his fist colliding with Blaine's stomach. Blaine let out a small cry, he knew that he had to be quiet, he wasn't new to this game. He knew that if he made any loud noises Sebastian would only hit him harder. "You're nothing but a useless poser Blaine, if only your cheerio friends knew the real you!"

"Sebastian please." Blaine whimpered trying to stop the steady flow of tears running down his face. Sebastian brought back his fist again this time to collide with Blaine's chest. As the boy tried to regain his breathing Sebastian took his final shot for Blaine's face! Blaine tried to move out the way causing Sebastian's fist to collide with his left eye. He'd definitely have a black eye in the morning. "Goodbye Blainey." Sebastian said laying a soft kiss on Blaine's damp cheek. As the bell trilled loudly he left the crying and broken boy on the floor. The halls were quickly filling with students as Blaine climbed up quickly cricking his neck. He didn't care, it was nothing compared to the pain Sebastian had inflicted his chest heaved a slowly excruciating ache. It hurt every time he moved, every time he breathed. He was almost sure he had broken a rib but he knew he could never go to the hospital. That would bring up too many questions, questions that Blaine knew he couldn't answer. Blaine made his way to class quickly hoping to avoid questions about his red, tear stained eyes. If anyone asked he had a cold and he had slipped at cheerio's practise to get his black eye. If the cheerio's asked he would just say 'I was in a fight' that would shut them up. 'I was technically in a fight,' Blaine thought 'I just had the sense not to fight back.'

Outside the window unknown to Blaine and Sebastian stood a witness... and that witnesses name was Kurt Hummel. Smythe was gonna pay!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Glee still belongs to RIB :( X**

"What the hell are you playing at Smythe!" Kurt screamed pinning Sebastian to the wall.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hummel." Sebastian spat.

"Like hell you don't know!" Kurt growled grabbing the collar of Sebastian's magenta shirt. Just then Coach Sue walked past "What are you doing Hummel!" she barked.

"It's not what I've done that matters it's what he's done!" Kurt screamed his grip on Sebastian tightening.

"Back off Hummel," Sue said firmly but calmly. Kurt began to lift Sebastian, his fist in prime position to knock Sebastian out. "I said back off Hummel!" Sue threatened when Kurt did not put him down Sue called over to Coach Bêtise and they pulled the struggling skank off of the shaking psychopath. As Kurt yelled " I haven't done anything wrong! I'm not the one beating my boyfriend!" Sebastian gasped sending Kurt a pleading look, not that Kurt was going to oblige.

"What Hummel? What did you just say those were some serious accusations!" asked Sue loosening her grip.

"I said," Kurt said before raising his voice to football loudspeaker levels and yelling "Sebastian Smythe is beating," Kurt's face dropped and stopped yelling when he saw Blaine helpless, bleeding and bruised face at the end of the hall, he mouthed 'please'. "Me in our bet! I'm annoyed because Sebastian is beating. Me. At. Our bet" Kurt finished lamely with a cough before walking off with Sue to his looming detention. As they frog marched him down the hall he saw Blaine slowly breathe out giving him a small smile. It meant the world to Kurt as he saw Blaine mouth 'thank you'.

Later that day...

Sebastian was still avoiding Kurt. Scratch that he was avoiding getting well and truly beaten up.

Kurt was wandering down the corridor on his way to ditch history when he heard a loud, broken whimper coming from the bathroom just along the hall. Kurt would normally have kept on walking but there was something different about this sound. Kurt was strangely drawn to the door, he slowly pushed it open and the crying silenced. Kurt walked along the line of stalls and saw the locked door on the end. He knocked on it softly and asked "Hello? Hello you okay in there?"

A soft heartbreaking moan of "Please just go." echoed over the room.

"Anderson? Is that you? Please let me in." Kurt asked his voice cracking slightly.

" I can't...Anyway why would you care?!" Blaine snivelled.

"Please Blaine..." Kurt begged leaning against the door he fell forwards slightly as Blaine opened the door slowly peering out warily. "Did you just call me Blaine?" Blaine asked his voice scratchy obviously he had been crying for some time. "Yes, that's your name isn't it?" Kurt said quietly a small smile on his face. Blaine ran into Kurt's arms tears streaming down his face, to Kurt no one had ever felt so good in his arms although no one ever got that close to him. After what seemed like hours Blaine stepped reluctantly out of Kurt's arms. Kurt's smile quickly faded when he set eyes on Blaine's bruised and bloodied face "Oh my God. What did that asswipe do to you?" Kurt said drawing his hand up to stroke Blaine's face but before he could Blaine flinched away with a small whimper. "Blaine I promise you I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Why do you care anyway Hummel?!" Blaine snapped defensively. Ouch that hurt. "Why should you care?" Blaine whispered his head hung low.

"Don't you ever think like that Blaine. Don't you think on it for one minute!" Kurt soothed pulling Blaine into his arms. Blaine groaned quietly tears building in his eyes the bruises on his arms and back twinged.

"I'm gonna kill Sebastian!"Kurt screamed making Blaine jump.

"Kurt please," Blaine asked looking up at the 6'2 pink haired man who looked slightly shocked that Blaine had used his first name. "Be careful." Blaine asked sincerely.

"Why are you so worried Ande... Blaine?" Kurt chuckled.

"Because I care about you!" Blaine squeaked before he fled the room with a call of "Bye Ku... Hummel!" and a unfeeling expression.

Kurt dropped to the floor as if he was in slow motion. What could that mean? Did Blaine have the same feeling of duty that Kurt had or was there more behind Blaine's feelings? Was there more behind Kurt's feelings?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Still dont own glee :(**

The next day both Kurt and Blaine acted as if the day before had never happened. Although they both knew, deep down that it did. Everything is totally normal Kurt though, he still came in late, still mouthed of to Caroline the receptionist, still smoked under the bleachers and still... worried about Blaine now that wasn't normal. Kurt gasped as he saw the petite, shaking Cheerio stumbling up the hill, tears running out of the one eye not swollen shut and a smirky arrogant meerkat attached firmly to his wrist. "Let go Seb!" Blaine snapped wriggling from his vice tight grip and quickly scooting forward a few paces before Sebastian grabbed Blaine by the shoulder... that was all it took for Kurt to snap "He said. Let. Go Sebastian!" Kurt pushed Sebastian away from Blaine hard and pulled Blaine tightly into his arms protectively Kurt shivered there it was again as if Blaine fit, belonged in his arms. Kurt could never bear to let him go as if he felt that if he did Blaine would crumple like a paper doll.

"Blaine baby look. I'm sorry I don't mean to..." Sebastian said before Blaine cut him off.

"You don't mean to what! You don't MEAN to punch me, you don't MEAN to give me a black eye, and you don't MEAN to hurt me! Is that what you were going to say!?" Blaine snapped tears streaming down his face "Huh well was it! Cause if it was you know that's a lie! You can't give someone a black eye without trying, you can't knock someone out by smacking them into a wall by accident and you can't break ribs without having power behind the punch!"

Blaine ran up the hill, just then he felt a hand on his. "GET OFF ME Sebasti..." Blaine turned around to see the tear stained face of one Kurt Hummel. "Kurt?" Blaine asked shocked, Kurt's only response was to run his callused hand down Blaine's smooth check. Blaine began to worry was Kurt going to kiss him? He didn't think he was ready. He had just managed to escape Sebastian and no matter how much he wanted to kiss Kurt he felt like he wasn't quite ready. This was when Kurt surprised him he leant down and lay a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead before he whispered "That was so brave Blaine."

Blaine broke down again sobbing loudly into Kurt's chest "I know Blaine. I know. You don't need to worry about that asshole anymore, I'm here for you and I won't ever let him hurt you again"

Kurt had never spoken truer words...

Blaine clung to him tightly before muttering "Thank you Kurt, thank you"

**Sorry its short just thought that it had to end here new chapter up soon :) X**

**Keep Klaining**

**KlainerBusyKlaining XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: I will never own glee sadly :( **

Kurt sat in the back row of Mr Schue's Spanish the first Spanish class he had taken all year not that he was listening.

"Kurt! Kurt!"

"What!" Kurt snapped

"The answer?" Mr Schue asked tapping the board

"Um..." Kurt looked down at his notebook at the empty page... well nearly empty a tiny detailed heart with the letters K+B etched neatly inside were hidden up in the far right hand corner but other than that the page was blank.

Just then Kurt heard a familiar voice, a voice that he was not happy to hear. The harsh tones of that smarmy little meerkat broke through Kurt's thoughts like a battering ram "Now I see why you helped Anderson. Got a little crush Hummel?"

Kurt stood up slowly and grabbing his Marc Jacobs satchel he strutted out of the room with a call of "*Vete a la mierda Sebastián"

Kurt stormed down the hallway towards the bleachers cigarette in hand. He hated smoking he knew it was a dirty habit; he only really did it when he was stressed. He was just pushing the door to the football field open when he felt a petite hand on his shoulder and heard a small whimper of "Kurt..."

Kurt turned to face Blaine and surprised both of them when he snapped "Stay away from me Anderson! I mean it!"

"Kurt?" Blaine whimpered a single tear running down his cheek.

"Stay. Away. !"

"But Kurt..." Blaine began to cry harder

"You don't know a thing about me Anderson! I'm Kurt Hummel I don't CARE it's not in my nature to care about anyone remember!" Kurt yelled before opening the door and storming down to the bleachers for a cigarette or 20 to calm his nerves.

That day Kurt had done the one thing he swore he would never do he hurt Blaine and he didn't even give him a reason! But Kurt Hummel doesn't get close to people because when he does... people get hurt.

AN: Sorry this is short it just seemed like the right place to end it also sorry if my Spanish is wrong I used Google translate (I'm English :P)

Keep Klaining

KlainerBusyKlaining xoxo


End file.
